1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning implement, more particularly to a cleaning implement that can wipe off different kinds of dirt and stains.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cleaning sponge includes a sponge layer 12, and a fabric layer 11 superimposed on the sponge layer 12. The fabric layer 11 is made of nylon. During user manipulation of the conventional cleaning sponge, the fabric layer 11 and the sponge layer 12 remove stains by rubbing a surface of an article to be washed. However, since the fabric layer 11 is made of nylon, it cannot achieve a sufficient cleaning effect. Further, although the sponge layer 12 can absorb water, it also has a poor cleaning effect and is not durable.